Hot
by ForeverAlwaysAlone
Summary: Courtney’s true feelings about Duncan and the way he makes her feel. Song-fic. One-shot. T because lets just say Courtney’s mind isn’t exactly as innocent as we thought and just to be safe. lol. Courtney’s so OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own TDI cuz if I did there'd so be more CxD fluff. I also don't own iPod or the song or lyrics to "hot" that's own by Avril Lavigne.

_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

Duncan. That cute bad boy. Sure he teases me, but I find that to be a turn on. Man he's hot. I can deny it no more.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

Now you're in, and you can't get out  
Oh if no one was around the things I'd do to him. Yea I'm bet your surprised me Courtney, the C.I.T, sweet innocent Courtney has a bad side and a dirty mind. I want to lock him in my closet and gaze into his sexy ice blue eyes. I want to push him against the wall and make-out with him passionately. Then I'd wish we could be like that forever. Once you mess with Courtney there's no way out cause Courtney gets what Courtney wants.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
When he's around I can barely control myself. It's so ridiculous, the affect he has on me. I mean no one has ever had this much control on me. When we kiss, I can barely breathe and he makes me wanna scream so loud that I freakin' love him! He's so amazing. I want him so bad.  
I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said_

_And I will let you do anything again and again  
Now you're in, and you can't get out_

I know he wants me. He got a problem he's needs some love and Nurse Courtney's in and she's got the cure. I knows things regular innocent preps shouldn't. I know that Duncan want to say things he normally wouldn't and I know I can get it out of him. Once those words are out I'll have him saying them again and again. Soon I got him trapped in my web.

_[Chorus]_

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah  
_I just want him to kiss me again the sweet way he did. I love the spark that runs through me. I know deep inside he feels it to. I loved when he holds me tight. Like the time he hugged me so tight and I yelled at him to put me down. I really didn't though. I loved him with all my might and I don't care if he and everyone else know. I wanted him to be mine forever and never let me go. I've fallen deep and there's no way out.

I was broken out of my reverie when Duncan sat next to me.

"hey princess" He says with that smirk I love so much on his face. "miss me?"

"You know Duncan I actually did!" I might as well tell him now. I know he feels the same way. What do I have to lose?

"What. Really?"

"Yea!" I reach over and push him against the rail and kiss him with all that pent up passion. He seemed shocked at first but he got over it and kissed me back. We made-out for three long minutes. The best three minutes of my life! We pulled apart breathless and gaze in each other's eyes. Catching our breathes

"What was that for?" He asked never breaking contact. We were like only inches apart.

"Because I love you!"

"I knew you dug me!"

"You don't know the half of it." I say running my fingers through his mohawk. I start to go in the cabin when Duncan called my name. My actual name.

"Oh and Courtney I love you to." I ran back and we kiss again. I don't care if the whole world saw. All I care about is how much I love Duncan and that I will definitely rememeber this night forever.

Duncan's POV

Whoa! Man I love that woman!

AN: I got the lyric from

Ps:I was bored when I wrote this and it was inspired by the song "Hot" by Avril Lavigne. Flames welcomed. Feel free to comment on any grammar errors.

Duncan: so that's what she thinks about me.

Me:Yep!

Duncan:She's got a vivid imagination. I like that! *stares off into space and drools*

Me: yea, before this turns rated M im gonna go! Chris do the honors.

Chris: sure dudette. REVIEW! It's good for the ratings! So is this story, bra.

ME:REVIEW and thanks for reading!


End file.
